


Be Mine

by feminabeata



Series: Our Love, In All Its Forms, Is Always Sweet [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, domestic AU, fluffy fluff fluff, wrote this on v-day and didn't post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feminabeata/pseuds/feminabeata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nam Woohyun has a special Valentine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for all my Valentines...THAT'S YOU!!
> 
> I posted this on tumblr and now I'm delaying doing homework, so I'm posting it on here too!

“Aish!”

Woohyun cursed, immediately retracting his hand from the handle of the hot and bubbling pot. He began sucking on the singed finger, and with his other hand, he turned down the heat on the stove. He shook his head. He did this every year; he always burnt himself while tempering the chocolate. Maybe it was a sad reminder of how he was burnt in the past or of how dangerously hot his love could become. Whatever the reason was, it was annoying nevertheless.

But then he felt a tug on his pant leg. With the burnt finger still in his mouth, he looked down and saw a wide-eyed girl staring up at him, worried. “Papa, did you get hurt?” Yerin asked, grabbing tightly at the pocket of Woohyun’s pants.

Woohyun exaggerated his frown and knelt to her level. He pulled the finger out of his mouth and showed it to her. “Papa’s hurt,” he whined. “Will you blow on it?”

Yerin nodded and closed her eyes. She blew on her Papa’s finger with every fiber of her tiny being. Her face comically resembled a pickled plum. And even though she tried her darnedest, Woohyun’s finger did not feel one iota better, but his heart was as warm as the pot boiling on the stove…which he had forgotten about.

“Shi-,” he held himself back from cursing aloud and finished the long stream of curses in his head. He didn’t need to burn the chocolate on top of everything, but he had caught it just in time. Woohyun carefully removed the pot from the stove.

“Papa, do you feel better?” Yerin asked, tugging on his pants again. Woohyun chuckled to himself. Just like her fathers, Yerin didn’t like the attention to be pulled away from her. She was becoming more and more like their child every day.

“Eung,” he answered and bent down to pick her up. Grunting a bit, he lifted her up and placed his daughter on the island in the middle of the kitchen. “Now, are you ready to help?”

“Yes!” Yerin cheered while clapping her hands.

“I need you…” Woohyun began in all seriousness. “To make the prettiest card ever for Appa.”

“Okay!” Yerin readily agreed. “I’m  _really_  good at that.” She nodded with determination, adding emphasis to her words. She then gestured to her Papa to carry, and Woohyun quickly obliged, picking her up and placing her at the kitchen table, which was laden with markers and construction paper (but not glitter. Woohyun had learned his lesson from last time when Yerin looked like a sparkling fairy for days and days and days. Every-so-often he’ll still find a speck of glitter in her dark hair).

Woohyun watched her carefully as he dipped fresh strawberries into the melted chocolate. He also kept a close eye on Goguma who was at his heels, licking his chops. “These aren’t for you,” Woohyun snapped at the dachshund after it whined.

“Yea, they’re for Appa!” Yerin followed her Papa’s lead in scolding the dog and then looked at her father with a warm smile.  But then her face fell. “Papa,” she called to him with a pout. “I can’t write. Can you help me?”

“Eung. Just a second,” he begged her. After cleaning his fingers of the gooey dark chocolate and putting the desserts in the fridge, he walked over to the table. “What do you want to write?” he asked, picking up a black marker.

“Happy Baley-tine’s Day,” Yerin said excitedly, pointing at the spot she had left open. The rest of the card was filled with misshapen hearts and circles of various colors. In the center were three stick figures. Woohyun assumed that it was supposed to represent the three of them, but he wasn’t sure which one was which. Yerin certainly wasn’t the same size as her fathers, and Woohyun was pretty sure that two of the stick figures were wearing dresses. Woohyun laughed to himself.  _Well, one of those could be Sunggyu. His sweatshirts are always really long_. But then his eyes drifted up to the top of the card where the empty space was.

 _Baley-tine? No that doesn’t sound right. Valetine? Valentine? Baley-tiney? Damn these foreign names_ , Woohyun cursed in his mind. And knowing his husband, if he misspelled it, the error would be the first comment that Sunggyu would give. So Woohyun cocked his head and lied, “I don’t think that there’s enough space.”

“Really?!” Yerin exclaimed, distraught.

“But I know something better that we can write,” Woohyun said. He then handed the marker over to Yerin and wrapped his hand around hers. “Here. Let’s write it together. Ready?” Yerin nodded. Woohyun guided her hand and with it he wrote out a phrase in English. He spelt it out as they wrote. “B-E-M-I-N-E. Be mine.”

“Be mine,” Yerin carefully repeated after her father. “What does that mean?”

Woohyun thought for a few moments before answering. “Hm,” he hummed. “It means that I love Appa and he belongs to me. And I don’t want to share him with anybody else.”

Yerin nodded as she soaked in the new information. Then her eyes widened as she had a realization. “Like me and Pooh?”

Woohyun chuckled and stroked her head. “Yes, exactly like you and Winnie the Pooh.” After he spoke, he heard the front door open. “Oh that would be Appa!” he gasped. “Hurry. You go give him the card and I’ll bring the chocolates.”

“Okay!” Yerin assented, jumping down from the chair with her card in hand and darting out of the kitchen. Woohyun walked over to the fridge and heard Yerin happily greeting her father. Even Goguma was barking excitedly at his arrival. Woohyun grinned. His heart was also getting caught up in the excitement of everything. It was pittering and pattering quickly in his chest. He was anticipating something. After all, this was one of the times of the year that he was supposed to be romantic and forced Sunggyu to be romantic too. What wasn’t there to be excited about?

He grabbed the chocolate covered strawberries out of the fridge and met up with the rest of his family in the hallway.

“Wah! You made this for me?” Sunggyu asked, his voice loud with exaggerated excitement. He was on his knees, holding the card Yerin had just given him. “Be mine,” he read out loud. He grinned and gave her a hug. “Of course I will,” he responded, giving her a kiss on the head. Sunggyu then reached into his briefcase and pulled something out, a box of chocolates. He handed them over to Yerin. “Will you be mine too?”

“No,” Yerin answered with a cheeky smile, still accepting the chocolates. “I belong to Pooh Bear.”

“Yah!” Sunggyu jokingly objected, pretending to be hurt, but Yerin just giggled and ran off, clutching the box to her chest and with Goguma on her tail. Sunggyu sighed as he stood up again. His eyes finally met with Woohyun’s for the first time since he arrived home. “Our daughter is going to end up marrying a bear.”

“She could do worse. At least it’s not a dinosaur,” Woohyun joked and walked up to his husband. He then handed the plate of strawberries over to Sunggyu.

“Are these for me?” Sunggyu asked excitedly taking the plate.

“Yup. Yerin might not want you, but I still do,” Woohyun teased. “Will you be mine, Gyu?”

Sunggyu just shrugged. “Maybe,” he retorted, and then he scurried off into the kitchen.

 _Like father like daughter_ , Woohyun thought as he watched Sunggyu disappear from his sight. He groaned and crossed his arms over his chest. It was the same every year. He would give Sunggyu chocolates, but Woohyun would receive none in return. And this year, Woohyun couldn’t help but to be pleasantly surprised and excited when Sunggyu brought the box out from his briefcase, thinking that it was for him, finally a box of chocolates for him. But he was later let down when Sunggyu handed the box over to Yerin. Woohyun tried to mask his crestfallen expression and slight jealousy and held out hope that there might be another box in his briefcase. But there wasn’t. Woohyun had turned that briefcase inside-out searching for any semblance of a Valentine’s Day gift. But there was none. Just like last year…and the year before that…and the year before that…and the year before that…

* * *

“Appa,” Yerin looked up at Sunggyu, who was bathing her in the tub. “Why didn’t you give Papa chocolate?”

Sunggyu chuckled and wiped his hands on his pants. He then pulled his phone out of his pocket. Pulling up the calendar onto the screen of his phone, he showed it to Yerin. “See, today is Valentine’s Day, February 14th.” Yerin nodded, wondering where all of this was going. Then Sunggyu flipped to the next month. “But next month, March 14th, is White Day. Do you know what White Day is?”

“Nope,” Yerin answered cutely, splashing about in the tub.

Sunggyu dodged the splashes the best that he could and put the phone back into his pocket. “Well White Day,” he began to explain as he poured shampoo into his hands and worked it into her hair,  “is the day that Appa gives Papa chocolates and tells him that he loves him back. But Papa doesn’t like waiting until then.”

“I don’t like waiting either,” Yerin commented with a pout, wiping the shampoo from her eyes.

Sunggyu grinned. “I know. You’re a lot like your Papa.” Yerin began splashing in the tub again. “Yah! Stop it! You’re going to get me wet!” But that comment only made Yerin splash even harder.

 _She’s too much like Woohyun_.


End file.
